Nyotalia popular Songfic
by RoseyNote
Summary: Poland decides to help Russia become popular, not that Russia had a choice really in it. Fem Poland and Fem Russia


Nyotalia Songfic Popular

Features Fem Russia, Fem Poland( could be normal Poland if I didn't outright she)

Poland's P.O.V

I sat on a chair at the opposite side of Russia's room staring at the Russian girl, there bosses thought they should become friends 'like, great idea now I'm stuck with a ,like, crazy russian woman'. Poland just sat there eyeing the woman,'what, like, the heck is her deal doesn't she 'like' have any friends'

Russia's P.O.V.

When my boss came in and told me take friends with Poland I could feel Lithuania's pity. I saw her staring at me and I shifted in my seat and decided it would be best if I waited for her to to say something. Big mistake

Third person P.O.V.

''Hey Russia now that were friends i've decided to make you my new project'' Poland said cheerfully stood up and sat right next to her. ''You really don't have to do that'' Russia replied shaking her head '' I know thats what makes me so nice''.She grabbed Russia's hand and pulled her up ''Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and well lets face it who isn't less fortunate than I, my tender heart tends to start to bleed and when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over'' Poland started pulling Russia back to were she had been sitting before.'' I know exactly what you need'' Poland grinned while Russia thought to herself ebat' kopat' where is my shovel over and over looking around and finally gets shoved down in the chair''And even in your case though its the toughest case I have yet to face don't worry I'm determined to succeed follow my lead and yes indeed you will be popular your gonna be popular Ill teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boy little way to flirt and flounce''. She had walked over to Russia's mirror grabbed the brush and stared walking back '' i'll show you what shoes to wear'' she paused to point at her shoes '' and how to fix your hair'' and again to flip her hair and was now standing behind Russia.''Everything that really counts to be popular ill help you be popular'' Poland was now brushing the tangles out of Russia's long pale hair and braiding it all while Russia still unsure about this tried to get away from this.'' You'll hang with the right cohorts and be good at sport and know the slang you've got to know'' She stopped grabbed Russia's hands and pull her up. ''Now lets start cause we've got a long way to go'' Russia was staring to regret not bringing Belarus and forcing him to take Lithuania out. ''Don't be offended by my Frank analysis think of it as personality dialysis now that i've chosen to become a pal, and sister and a advisor there nobody wiser not when it come to popular'' she started walking to Russia's wardrobe. Poland came and dragged Russia over. '' I know about popular and with a assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were, well are''. She stopped at the closet ''theres nothing that can stop you from becoming popular''. Poland stopped swung her arm around Russia's shoulders.''La la la la were gonna make you popular'' She went into Russia closet and start looking around in it.'' When I see depressing creatures with unprepossesing features I remind them on there own behalf to think of celebrated head of state or especially communicators''She pull her head out ''did they have brains or knowledge don't make me laugh they were popular''. She shoved some clothes in Russia's arm and shoved her in.

''Please'' Poland walked to the bed ''its all about popular it not about aptitude its the way your viewed so it very shrewd to be very,very popular like me''.Russia came out in a short pink dress and long white leggings and a leather fur jacket ''why Miss Russia your beautiful''.''I've got to go'' Russia said quickly. ''Your welcome'' Poland called after her ''and though you protest your disinterest I now clandestiny your gonna grin and bear your new found popularity'' She skipped ''La la la la you'll be popular just not quite as popular as me ''.


End file.
